


Quiet Moments.

by ajeanx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeanx/pseuds/ajeanx
Summary: Konoha might still stand proud, but Sasuke finds that a piece of his soul is withered, bent and broken and so far from proud, and it will never heal.





	Quiet Moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on ao3, so i'm very nervous, haha. It isn't even much of anything, to be honest. Just a little drabble that was in my head all day so I finally decided to write it down.

It is strange to see it after so many years.

Devastation after devastation, attack after attack, Konoha still stands gracefully and proud under the watchful eyes of the Hokage monument—The statute seems to speak, as if saying that the village will not be bent or broken, but for Sasuke it serves only as a reminder of all the ways the village has failed him. And it has failed him more times than he can count.

It was even more strange to think that, at one time, this had been his home: that everything had been perfect, his family alive—If he closed his eyes, he could still hear Itachi laughing, could still feel his finger pressing gently against his forehead. Konoha might still stand proud, but Sasuke finds that a piece of his soul is withered, bent and broken and so far from proud, and it will never heal. 

He spends most of his days inside, as he is now. The light streams in, slipping between the cracks in the shutters, and as Sasuke rests his head against the pillow he can see dust mites dancing with passion as the soft light shines on them. Figures—Naruto's apartment had been a mess when he'd moved in. He had only agreed to stay with him on the condition that he cleaned it up, but he supposes years of messy living can't be washed out in one go.

Sasuke pulls the blanket tighter around him, comfortable enough at the moment: he finds that comfort is a hard thing to come by lately, so he takes it when he can get it, and when he opens his eyes again he feels strong, tanned arms resting across his waist. “I didn't mean to wake you,” Naruto murmurs, his chest pressed flush against Sasuke's back. 

“I wasn't asleep,” Sasuke replies, nuzzling his nose against the pillow as he shifts to face him. It is Summer in Konoha, not that one would be able to tell by looking at Sasuke's pale skin, but Naruto has tanned nicely. He seems to have captured the sun within him, for when he smiles Sasuke feels like he's staring directly at everything warm and golden in the world.

“Sure seemed like it. You snore, you know,” and at that Sasuke lets out a tiny snort. “No I don't.”

Naruto presses his forehead against Sasuke's and lets out a tiny hum, followed by a quiet, “Whatever you say.” He feels Naruto rub his hands up and down his back—he knows that this is not what Naruto had been expecting when he agreed to come back to the village, but he appreciates that Naruto does not push him. In these quiet moments, Sasuke can feel something similar to hope, that maybe things will eventually get better. Feels like, finally, he has found a home for his tired and weary bones.


End file.
